powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Checker
Checker was the fourth general of the Conquerons to invade earth in Power Rangers Dino Knights. Character History Origin Checker was presumably created along with the other Conqueron generals by Lady Legios. Centuries ago, Checker & the Conquerons went to war with the people of Rysaul for dominance over the Earth. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Conquerons to leave the Earth & drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth. Arrival & Death In the present, Checker traveled to Earth to prepare for Hornito's arrival & arrived as Kingtain scolded Shroomus for his previous Minosaur's failure. The shocked Kingtain asked Checker why he's here, but Checker didn't speak, irritating Kingtain. Later on, Checker intercepted Derek & Finn, engaging the two Dino Knight Rangers & assessing their skills. Before Dino Knight Gold could don his Raptor Shadow Armor, Checker used his weapon & warped both Dino Knights Green & Gold into his buckle & takes his leave to find the remaining Dino Knight Rangers as his cohorts Kingtain & Wishop looked on. Checker spotted Logan, Percy, & Leia near an abandoned factory & warped them with a lightning attack from copying Dino Knight Gold's finisher shot. Inside himself, Checker's manifestations fought each of the five trapped Ryusoulgers, copying more of their techniques until Rory Phillips & Reynald found him. Copying Dino Knight Red's attack, Checker unleashed a flame slash at Rory & Reynald, forcing them to morph into Dino Knight Black & Kandarr. As his manifestations bested the trapped Dino Knight Rangers, Checker fought against Dino Knight Black & Kandaar, leading them in the empty factory & displaying another copied attack via the Pachy Terra Armor before warping Dino Knight Black in his buckle, leaving Checker alone with Kandaar. As his manifestations chase after all six Dino Knight Rangers in his inner labyrinth, Checker easily overpowers Kandaar, until the seventh Dino Knight managed to smash his helmet against Checker's buckle, damaging it at the cost of a fatal stab from Checker's ninjatō. From the damaged buckle, Logan managed to escape, causing an energy backlash that temporarily stuns Checker before he shakes it off & executes an energy slash at Logan, who grieves as Reynald dies from his wound & transformed his body & the Kandaar armor into the Dino Max Armor & Dino Max Claw. After the Dino Knight morphed to cancel out the explosion, Checker watched Dino Knight Red assume the Dino Max Armor, forcing the Conqueron general to remove his mask & go all out. Checker's strength was futile as Dino Knight Red took his strikes & overpowered him with his new form. Becoming enraged, Checker attempted to land a hit until Dino Knight Red temporarily incapacitates him with a Dino Gravity Armor/Ptera Ice Armor combo attack before finishing him off with the claw finisher, piercing Checker's body & killing the Conqueron general. Personality Befitting his position as an Assassin, Checker is silent under his mask but is a raging powerhouse when serious. Powers and Abilities * Pocket Dimension: Through the buckle on the left side of his torso, Checker possesses a labyrinth-style pocket dimension. ** Internal Manifestation: Through his pocket dimension, Checker can manifest copies of himself equal to the amount of those trapped. * Stealth: Checker possesses extensive knowledge and skill in stealth tactics, enabling him to appear and disappear without notice. * Sword Proficiency: Checker is extremely skilled with his ninjatō. * Power Replication: Through his sight, Checker can copy the abilities of his opponents in combat. * Energy Slashes: Through his power replication, Checker can perform multiple types of energy slashes with his ninjatō. ** Warp Slash: Checker can perform an energy slash with warp energy that traps his opponents in his pocket dimension. ** Thunder Slash: After copying Dino Knight Gold's attack, Checker can perform lightning-based energy slashes. ** Fire Slash: After copying the Dimetro Fire Armor's fire ability, Uden can perform flame-based energy slashes. ** Seismic Slash: After copying the Pachy Terra Armor's seismic energy ability, Checker can perform seismic-based energy slashes that manifest the Pachy Terra Armor's boxing gloves. ** Ice Slash: After copying the Ptera Ice Armor's ice ability, Checker can perform ice-based energy slashes. * Blade Extension: Checker can extend his ninjatō beyond its length. Arsenal * : Checker wields a '' -style sword in combat. Profile * Height: 189 cm * Weight: 278 kg * Attribute: Bishop Class Executive * Place of Distribution: Closed Labyrinth * Classification: Conqueron general * Experience Point: 248 Notes * His motif is based on a bishop chess piece & a cannon. *He appears to have been affiliated with Hornito, as Wishop stated that if Checker was on Earth, Hornito couldn't be far behind. * Checker holds the record of the shortest tenure of Conqueron General with only one episode. * He’s also the second general since Wishop not to become a giant. ** Also, like Wishop, he is the second general to have his face concealed. *** Unlike Wishop's visor that only slides up to reveal his eyes, Checker has a battle mask that can be removed from his head. * His face vaguely resembles the Conqueron emblem as well as the Bertholdt Hoover/Colossal Titan from the hit anime, Attack on Titan. * He has the least amount of lines of any Conqueron. * His ability to copy his opponents' abilities makes him similar to Chameliac from ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy''. ''However, unlike Chameliac, who copied his opponents and used it freely, Checker's replication technique was limited to his sword. ** He is also similar to Taskmaster, a Marvel villain who could copy his opponents' abilities. Just like Taskmaster, he relies on his ability instead of having another support device like Gobies/Chameliac. *He's also the second of Conqueron generals to die. See Also *Uden - ''Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Conquerons Category:PR Deceased Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Aliens